


I’ll colour me blue

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Series: Klance One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Singing Keith (Voltron), Songwriter Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Lance hears Keith singing in the training room. A week later Pidge finds footage of Keith singing and the team find something out about said song, what will happen?Or the one shot where Keith writes a song about Lance and Pidge shows the whole team a video of him singing it.





	I’ll colour me blue

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Blue' by Troye Sivan (feat. Alex Hope)

“Where is Keith? He should be here by now. I told him to be here” Shiro said, sounding angry  
“I don’t know why don’t you go to get him?” Lance asked  
“Good idea, Lance. Off you go.” Shiro replied  
“What?! I didn’t … fine” Lance said not being bothered to properly argue with Shiro and getting up.

Lance knocked on Keith’s door and heard no reply so moved onto the next place he could think Keith would be.  
As he approached the training room and got closer and closer he could swear he heard singing.

_“I want you_  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay” 

Was that KEITH?! His voice was beautiful, soft yet dark at the same time. Lance was pretty sure he had never heard this song in his life. Lance kept a distance to not alert Keith to his presence wanting to hear more.

_“Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you”_

He then stopped singing and Lance decided to do what he has been sent here to. He rounded the corner and stood in the doorway.  
“Hey Keith, Shiro was complaining cause you’re late so he sent me to find you”  
Keith looked flustered and his cheeks turned red before saying “Ok, thanks” and beginning to pack away the things on the floor.  
Lance turned to leave but before he left noticed the things Keith was packing away, an instrument that looked like a piano - had Keith been the one playing as well?: sheets of paper with his handwriting scribbled on it and a pencil - did Keith write the song?

\------  
“Meeting in the control room, all paladins to attend” Pidge’s voice came over the intercom in Keith’s room. He reluctantly got up from his bed and walked to the control room. When he got there, everyone else was already there seemingly waiting for him.

“Ok so Allura asked me to take a look at all of the security cameras to see if I could make them more efficient and guess what I found” She pushed a button on her laptop and a video came up on the main screen for everyone to see.  
In the video Keith was sat on the floor in the training room the piano-like thing in front of him and paper surrounding him. Alarm was now clear on the boys face.  
“Did you know that all of the security cameras have audio as well?” Pidge asked an evil grin on her face  
“PIDGE DON’T” Keith yelled but it was too late she had already clicked play

 _“Love hits hard, I know_  
All your lights are red, but I'm green to go  
Used to see you high, now you're only low  
All your lights are red but I'm green to go” Keith sang in the video, calm and peaceful however Keith right now was the complete opposite of that.

 _”I want you_  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you” Keith lunged at the small girl, aiming for her laptop to turn off the video, however before he got there Pidge jumped out of the chair and clicked another button on her laptop, strapping Keith in place on the chair where she had been sitting. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

 _”I can't say no_  
Though the lights are on  
There's nobody home  
Swore I'd never lose control  
Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow” The other all seemed too mesmerised by Keith’s singing to notice what Pidge had done, they were all intently staring at the screen.

 _”I want you_  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you” Keith stared over at Lance as tears formed in his eyes. He had never been this embarrassed in his life. He knew he shouldn’t have used the training room to sing, but he thought that it had better acoustics than his room did. He majorly regretted his decision now.

_“I know you're seeing black and white_  
So I'll paint you a clear blue sky  
Without you I am colour-blind  
It's raining every time I open my eyes  
I know you're seeing black and white  
So I'll paint you a clear blue sky  
Without you I am colour-blind  
It's raining every time I open my eyes 

_I want you_  
I'll colour me blue  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
When I'm looking up at you” Keith was now violently struggling against his restraints and trying desperately to break free.

_“I want you_  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you  
I want you  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you 

_I want you_  
I'll colour me blue  
Anything it takes to make you stay  
Only seeing myself  
When I'm looking up at you” Almost, he was almost free.

The video then showed Lance round the corner and talk to Keith  
_“Hey Keith, Shiro was complaining cause you’re late so he sent me to find you”_  
“Ok, thanks”  
Lance then left and Keith said  
_“Trust me to almost be caught by Lance singing a song I wrote about him.”_

A loud crash was heard, but it didn’t come from the video, Keith had broke out of the restraints and ran as fast as he could out of the room.  
Lance turned to Pidge who now had a guilty look on her face. “Really, Pidge? Too far” He said before taking off also running, trying to find Keith.

\------  
As he walked through the corridor which contained all of the paladins bedrooms he could hear sobs coming from Keith’s.  
“Keith? Can I come in” Lance gently knocked, when he heard no response from inside, he tried the door, which was unlocked.  
He slowly opened the door to reveal a pitch black room, the only light coming from the doorway. The strip of light illuminated Keith who was lying on his bed, hugging a stuffed hippo to his chest.  
His body shook with sobs and tears flooded down his cheeks.  
“Hey, hey, don’t cry” Lance said moving over to Keith’s bed and sitting on it.  
“You don’t hate me?” Keith asked  
“No, of course I don’t” Lance replied  
Keith threw himself at Lance wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boys waist from the side. Lance returned the hug by wrapping one of his arms over Keith’s shoulder and bringing him closer, as he couldn’t properly hug him fully being as he was sitting next to him. “I thought the song was amazing and your voice was beautiful”  
“Really?” Keith asked to which Lanced just nodded his head “You don’t think it’s weird that I wrote a song about you?”  
“Nah, I think it’s really cute”

“I love you, Lance” Keith said barely above a whisper  
“I love you too” Lance replied. He pulled away from Keith and turned to face him, holding Keith’s face between his hands and gently wiping the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.  
Lance slowly moved his face closer to Keith’s. Keith’s eyes were wide and glistening from the remaining tears. Inch by inch their faces got closer and closer until their foreheads were softly resting against each others. Their eyes stared into each others with adoration in them. Lance tenderly pressed his lips to Keith’s and Keith kissed back with the same slow, gentle passion. They stayed like that, lips softly moving against each other, until they could no longer breathe.

“Come on, let's go back to the others yeah?” Lance said, standing up and holding out his hand for Keith to take. Keith gratefully took it and clung to his arm as they walked back through the castle to where they had left the others.

\------  
“Keith, I’m so sorry. I knew you wouldn’t like me showing the others but I didn’t watch the last part, I didn’t know you’d wrote the song or that it was about Lance. I just thought you were really good at singing and wanted to show the others. I also kinda panicked when you ran at me that’s why I put the restraints on my hair, sorry” Pidge said when she noticed them walk into the control room  
“It’s ok Pidge, I know you didn’t mean any harm.”Keith replied. He smiled looking up at Lance, who smiled back down at him.

“Plus something really good happened because of it”


End file.
